The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for straightening a basement wall which has been pushed in by hydrostatic pressure, and more particularly to a straightening apparatus and method which utilizes an anchoring device.
A very common problem with many below ground basement walls is that water tends to build up on the outside of such basement walls which causes a very high hydrostatic pressure against the wall. If this pressure becomes significant, it causes the wall to be pushed into the basement to some extent. Commonly, a large horizontal crack will appear in the wall. Besides the obvious problem of the unsightly nature of the crack, it will also permit water into the basement and if the hydrostatic pressure continues to increase the wall could eventually collapse.
The most common accepted methods and apparatus for straightening a basement wall are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,891 and 4,970,835.
The former patent relates to a method for anchoring and straightening a wall wherein a hole is formed in the ground at a distance from the wall and an opening is provided in the wall from the inside below ground level. Then an elongated rod member is positioned through the opening in the wall and forced through the ground so that one end of the member extends into the hole previously formed. An anchor structure, such as an anchor plate, is secured to one end of the rod member in the hole, and a wall plate is attached to the other end of the elongated rod member inside and against the wall. The wall plate is then forced against the wall by use of a threaded attaching mechanism for thereby straightening the wall.
The wall anchoring and straightening device of the latter referenced patent is in many ways similar, but eliminates the need for digging the hole into the earth at a spaced distance from the wall. This device comprises a horizontal elongated rod member having a chisel point end which is driven through the foundation wall into the earth and carries a plurality of pivotal spade arms adjacent the chisel point. The end of the rod member which is positioned at the interior of the wall is provided with threads. In similar fashion a wall plate is forced against the wall by a nut which is tightened to pull the rod member and chisel arm and spade arms closer to the foundation wall which thereby firmly causes the spade arms to spread and dig in to the surrounding earth to provide an anchor. Further tightening of the nut causes the wall plate to be forced against the wall and to straighten the wall.
The present invention pertains to an improvement on these two prior art methods and apparatus for anchoring and straightening a below ground wall.
The below ground wall anchoring and straightening device of the present invention also, as is the case with the prior art systems, incorporates a horizontally disposed elongate rod member and an earth anchoring means or mechanism secured to one end of the rod member. This earth anchoring means may of course be of either type as mentioned in the referenced patents.
The apparatus and method of the present invention is characterized in that instead of using the conventional wall plate described by the prior art, the apparatus and method of the present invention utilizes an elongate wall brace plate. This wall brace plate extends upright in its direction of the elongation and includes a securing means or mechanism at its bottom end for securing the bottom end of the elongate wall brace plate to a base portion of the wall structure. Then, as before, a fastener engages the rod member and presses the elongate plate against the wall to be anchored and straightened.
The advantage is that the plate is elongate, usually over seven feet tall, and is secured at its bottom end to a base portion of the wall and this wall brace plate is of sufficient rigidity to thereby anchor, brace and straighten the wall for its entire height, whereas the backup plates of the prior art structures engage only a small portion of the wall and accordingly did not guarantee complete and full straightening and anchoring and bracing of the wall as is accomplished by the apparatus and method of the present invention.
The elongate wall brace plate is preferably constructed of a rigid steel strip which has a vertical slot therein to adjustably receive the rod member therethrough. Normally the fastener device for pressuring the plate against the wall is a threaded nut, but other acceptable fastening devices may be utilized.